Tale of The Were-Turtle
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Seventeen-year old Sirena Daniels is your typical girl-next-door. Until a run in with some monsters changes her life. But for the better or for the worse? Note: Very first story. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

* * *

You heard about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Of course, you do. They're famous. Me; not so much. To be honest, that's a stupid idea, they're turtles, but ninjas. I used to believe in it. When I turned seventeen, I stopped believing in those childish things. Before you call me a snob, my name is Sirena Daniels. I lived in New York City, with my Uncle Merle. My dad died when I was nine years old. So, you can see why I quit my childish ways.

Now, you know about me.

I will begin this story.

10:00 AM, ''Angela,'' a voice said and nudged me.

''Uncle Merle, what are you doing up? My name's Sirena,'' As I sleepily rubbed my eyes.

''I know, your dad always wanted to name you Angela. Your mom decided Sirena. now, your name is Sirena Raine Angela Daniels.''

Oh, okay...

''That...is so cool. But sorry, Uncle Merle, I have to sleep, and it's 10:00 AM,'' I whined, pointing to my alarm clock, and furious that the crazy man woke me up at 10:00 AM.

''Time for jogging,'' my uncle cheered.

I sighed, and got out bed. I took a shower, we went to IHop for Breakfast. I took the blueberries with whipped cream. We jogged. We walk a whole mile to my school. I enter the school. Roosevelt High. I saw Casey Jones. The cutest guy in the school, who skipped a grade.

"Hey, babe," he told me.

My heart pounded; the moment will be better. Not, that I love him.

"Jones, I'm not your babe,'' I said, even though I secretly wanted him to be my husband.

He winked at me. I winked back at him.

He got his hockey stick up,

"Maybe." I told him.

Then, I saw Principal Jane.

"Maybe, later." I told him.

''I'm fine with that.''

I went to class! all, I thought was, 'he called me a babe.' Casey, the Casey Jones, the one who spilled grape juice on my pink dress on my first day of Kindergarten. He's been my best friend ever since that.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TMNT.

HE ACTUALLY KISSED ME! I thought.

As I went in 1st period, I went and sat in my seat.

in my notebook, I wrote: Casey Jones +Sirena Daniels doodled in the cover of my notebook, with hearts around it.

I hope, this won't last forever. ''Okay, class opened your textbooks,''My teacher Mr. Nosey said.

It was until, he ruined it.

He said,'' Science, worms, blahblahblah!'' He said.

The only reason, we called him Mr. Nosely because he has a bad nose job, that crooked it to the side. He creeps me out, I see blood dripping out of the side.

As, he kept on writing on the board, that squeaks like a tiny mouse hidden from a cat who wants lunch; HIM. i rolled my eyes at him.

Until, his files fell down, the class roared with laughter, he turned to us. we stopped laughing. As, he kept talking, his underwear showed Barney.

Everyone stopped laughing, i was the only one who was laughing.=

''Miss, Daniels do you find this funny,'' My teacher said, and turned to me sternly.

''No.''' i said, he turned and start the lessons once again. i snickered under my breathe! Hah Barney!

But, i pay attention to class the whole time. But that was in my head the whole time.

But, i hope Casey has feelings for me. i love him, but I'm not even sure if he likes me? If he does,

that would be the best moment in my life.

If, he does?

Why, not go for it.

I think.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

2012 series.

After, many boring classes, I was finally to go home. Finally! I ran home.

I past taxi cars, and went to Murakami, I bumped into some redhead, I got my phone, and ordered the Wonton soup, with double eggs and how I like it.

I ate it then i went to go home, but stopped in my tracks.

i saw Casey climbing in the sewers! Why is he doing that?

Sure, his mom and his dad got divorced, and He lives with his little sister and his dad.

and is a C student. But, why is he doing that he has a home?

All, these answers pour in my head, they did not make any sense.

As, I went to apartment B.

I microwave pizza.

I saw a note;

Dear, Sirena

Out. it's Boy's Night. There's pizza in the fridge and warm it up to 30.

Bye! See you soon

Love, Uncle Merle.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything!

Class went quick.

i swear, Casey is being weird! Like, he promises he always there, then gone.

like, yesterday he ditch me as we play a hockey match.

'Do, you want to watch movies at my house?'' I asked him, as we walked to my street. ''No, babysitting my sister again.'' He said.

''Baby-sitting? Since, when The Casey Jones baby-sit?'' I teased him.

''Since, now Sirena!'' He said, playfully at me, and he bugged me, i nudged at him.

I smiled at him. I loved him.

If, only he loves me.

''Well, bye!'' i said.

i closed the door.

i ran to Casey's apartment.

i ringed the door, his dad answered it.

''Hello, is Casey here?''

''No.'' Mr. Jones said.

''Well, bye Mr. Jones,'' i said.

''Bye, Sirena.'' he said and closed it.

tears glint in my eyes.

A heart stopped plumbing.

He LIED to ME!

Arnold Berlin Jones LIED TO ME!

I thought, angrily.

i need to find out now.

The Next day.

As, the next day came.

Casey was talking to a group of friends, I pulled him away from the crowd.

''Sirena, what the heck!'' He yelled.

''Oh, you were baby sitting, huh?'' I said.

''What?'' He said, he batted his eyes all innocently to me.

''Oh, i don't know, I tell your dad, he said you were not there!'' i punched him on the arm.

''Okay. i lost a couple of times,''

''Oh, really.'' i said not believing him.

''My dog came,'''

''You don't have a dog,''

'''Named,''' he looked at the posters,'' Sparky.'''

'''Sparky, huh?''' I said, taking a charm bracelet off my arm, he give me at Pre K, it represents our friendship.

Jones looks like he broke the code.

''Tell, Sparky I was going to leave anyway,''' I said.

''Si wait!''

'''Meet me at an alley, after school.'' He said, and leave.

''What alley?'' I thought, leaving me totally confused.

I met him, there as he was about to show me, a man-like tiger pop out of known were,

''Hello, Cubs.'' He greeted us.

''Tiger Claw,'' Casey snarled, holding a stick and stand in front of me protectively Casey pushed me and said

''Go! Now!"' He slammed on the ground.

I ran, as fast as my butt were on fire.

I jumped in the sewers.

My heart pounded, Everything went black.

I heard many voices,

i was face to face with four mutant ninja turtles.

To, my surprise I did not scream.

''Casey, how do you know him?'' Green eyes asked.

''Well, he's my Friend.'' I said.

Then it hit me.

'''Supposed your his friend?''' I asked.

A red head came, with an ice pack and dip it on me.

'''Who are you?'' I said.

'''I'm April.''

'''Raphael.''

''Leonardo.''

''Donatello.''

''And Mikey!''

I shook their hands.

''Well,'' I explained What happened, they told me what happen.

''Shredder.'' They all said, then a rat came and repeat what they are saying.

'''Holy cheese,'''

'''No offence.''

''''I can go for a maze,''' he said, I give him look as in really? Only, he said he was joking I think.

Then he tell them who he and the turtles are.

''Shredder is the one behind this,'' I said.

'''Yes,'' Leo, Raph, Don and Mike both said.

''And, he must be stopped.'' Sensei said.

It end in comic book style.

The end?

Is, this end?

Where is Casey?

Who is the Shredder?

Why, am I talking at once?

Find out

please, review!


	5. Chapter 5 & 6

I do not own anything!

Chapter 5 and 6

After, we discuss what our plan is. The turtles went for to search of Casey.

I was not allowed to go, since I'm not a trained ninja.

''Is, Casey your friend?'' I asked April.

''Yeah, why?''

'''I never really met you at school, Casey never mention you, but as heck he called someone, your ID is Red.''

I said, having a strange emotion.

''And after that blob attack you, he save you on his bike, and your his tutor!'' I said, hotly.

''Look, you saw what between me and Casey, he loves me. he's cool, and sweet.

but, I think I might love someone else,'' She confessed.

''You,''

'''Might,'' she said.

'''I know, Casey loves me a little, and Donatello thinks he does not think I see this, but I know it is very obviously he has a huge crush on me.''

'''It's obvious,'' I said.

''And, you give him like four kisses, and Casey zero.''

''Pretty, much.''

''You love Casey!'' She teased me.

''I do not!'' then I blushed.

''Maybe. Does, he said anything about me?'' I said, almost kicked myself for my outburst.

''Sure, you do.'' Then she laughed.

Then, jealously washed out of me.

If feels that called, April and I started to be friends.

We talked, and talked until the boys came, still without Casey.

End of chapter 5 and chapter 6!

Love the bond between April &amp; Sirena, find out!


	6. Chapter 7

I do not own anything!

I forget to mention, this is event of Worms quake, as Tiger Claw show up,

I figure, As Casey was going to face him.

I decided to play with him, so it have romance. comedy and action!

As, the boys came back, they told me they could not find him. And, they searched everywhere for him. But, no sight of Casey.

I left early.

No. Casey.

I feel hopeless without him.

I'm his heart, and he's the muscle.

When, I cried, he drain all my tears.

He, thinks I'm just his soul mate, but I love him even more.

**Flashback-Me-9-Casey-9.**

**-April 9 2009, Dad's funeral.**

**I planned a funeral for my dad, and no one, not even my own mom show up.**

**I cried, and wrote a poem to my Dad.**

**I looked at my dad's picture, with flowers toward it.**

**tears fell on the paper, it said: ****I MISS YOU.  
Dad, as you heard this.**

**I want you to love me even more.**

**Why, did you flee from the cries of the angel singing at you.**

**Why, Did you smoke, God forbid**

**Why, did you do that things?**

**Did you want me to bleed? **

**I miss you.**

**I hope you see that.**

**.RIP. Ronald Von Daniels, my savior protected by the angels of God.**

**Yes, my dad is a smoker, he died from Lung cancer, and heart disease.**

**-Your, lovely only daughter, Sirena-**

**I cried and cried.**

**''Hey,'' Casey came.**

**'''Go away,'' I told him.**

**''What?''**

**''Do, you see I want to cried right now,'' I sobbed.**

**He patted me, and sat on a stony steps,**

**''I remember, the day my mom left, dad and I.**

**I was angry at her.**

**Then, I realized it was My mom's fault.**

**So, I forgive her ****and, you should do the same thing with your dad.''**

**I hugged him.**

**End of 7. or is it? **


	7. Chapter 8 & 9

So, now I' mm going to start on the chapter.

normal; character

bold; serious situation.

you're going to review this story, if you like it or not.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 8

So, now as class came. I was thinking about Casey.

As, the teacher talks about chemical waste, I thought about Casey.

I have my mind on him.

Finally, the end of the day, I got a B on my Spanish Test, I couldn't care less.

All, I was thinking about Casey.

Where is he?

**Meanwhile, with Casey.**

**Casey's POV:**

**''Where, am I?'' I thought.**

**I looked around, unconsciously.**

**I saw Fishface and Razor sharp, (Chris Bradford.) **

**''Oh, look There's that boy,'' Fishy said.**

**'''Great. Master Shredder will enjoy a snack,'' Doggy said.**

**''Oh, really mutants, I can do this in my sleep!'' I said, only grabbed by the shirt by Tiger Claw, I fell on the ground, with bloody lip.**

**''Boy! Don't disobey Master Shredder,'' Fishy said.**

**''Oh, cat cut your tongue,'' I said, weakly.**

**Tiger Claw got his claw out, until**

**''Enough! Leave the fool in the cage,'' The shredder guy narrowed his eyes at me, ''I'll finished him myself, Find those who go before me!''**

**''And,'' Buzz Kill came,**

**''I want them all wipe out, if you failed me, I have you all on my living room carpet,'' **

**He stomped off.**

**Tiger Claw growled at me, and walked off, following the other freaks.**

**I got my phone out, and text The turtles, April and Sirena.**

**Chapter 9.**

**Back with Sirena.**

**He's dead.**

**But, as I took a nap.**

**-Dream-**

**''Si, I'm alive, find the guys and tell them, I'm in the Shredder's lair,'' Casey said.**

**''But!' '''No, buts hurry!''**

**My dream faded/**

**''Casey,'' I mumbled, and got out of bed. **

**Boys, I got a job to do.**

**-Casey's alive! **

**I guess, Capril needs a new name!**


	8. Chapter 10

I do not own anything. Chapter 10

After, that I found out where Casey is.

He sent a text, saying the Shredder has him, he mess with the wrong girl.

Not, that I like him.

So, I ran to the turtles' place.

First, I bumped to them, distracted and scared, really did not ate anything for five days.

So, as they have pizza, I grabbed the pizza and hungrily ate i, like a wild animal.

We have a lot of work to do.

''Guys! I find out the news,'' I said.

''We know, we got the text.''

End of 10.


	9. Chapter 11 & 12

I do not own anything!

''We know, we got the text from Casey.'' April said, worried.

I wouldn't blame her.

I was worried, too.

''So, how we are going to save Casey,'' I suddenly said.

we were in silence.

End of Chapter 11.

Continued

Chapter 12

''So where are we going to find Casey?'' I said.  
We were all in silent.

How, we are going to do this?

''I'm going home.'' I said.  
Casey, I hope I'll find you.  
Ends, in comic book style.


	10. Chapter 13 & 14

I do not own anything!

**I thought, what Mike said to me.**

**the reason, I don't bond so much, with Mike is that he is innocent and babyish.**

**I mean, Casey is the same thing a least, he's mature,**

**ever since, my mom left every since my dad passed away.**

**I stopped my childish away and became, mature.**

**on, my 17th birthday, I cut my hair now it's a pixie cut and got a job.**

**Then, as I have my talk with him.**

**then, I realized, why am I so serious, when Casey can come to us, **

**we have to believe in him, Why ****do you think us humans, are afraid all of the time? **

**Mostly, we are afraid, we'll mess up.**

**but, their is always a way, or a solution to try again and try harder.**

**then, it hit me! **

**I know, how to track Casey!**

**End, of Chapter 13 and 14**


	11. Chapter 15

I do not own anything!

Chapter 15-Sirena's plan

All I thought how was I going to save Casey?

He's not just my friend, he's my family.

And, **I love him.**

What am I going to do?

Only it hit me.

Hey, remember the messages.

I can trace it.

But who's going to hack in the system.

**DONATELLO! **

**Hah! It took a genius to figure it out! **

**End of Ch. 5**


	12. Chapter 16

I do not own anything!

''Donnie, Don, D, Donatello!'' I screamed, and finally to the sewers and pounded on his lab door.

''Mike, I told you, Ice cream kitty does not need a-boom box-Sirena! Hi! What, are you doing here?'' He awkwardly opened his eyes, and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

I realized, it's 2 AM.

''Never mind that! I have a plan!'' I said, and grabbed his arm, he yelped as the lab door closed.

The next morning,

''You brought us here, why?'' Raph said.

''We, find out how to tracked Casey,'' Donatello said, proudly as usual.

''With, what?'' Leo said.

''We used our phones to trace Casey messages,''

I said.

''And hoply get us to Casey,'' Donnie said.

I tell, you geniuses huh?

''We give us a plan!'' I excitedly held my hand out, like I didn't even care.

Everyone agreed.


	13. Chapter 17

I do not own anything!

The TMNT; Wolves.

We saved Casey and finally went home.

Let's say, the foot got wet.

**Don't ever mess with my friends!**

**Epilogue.**

**''High three!''**

**Mike said, his brothers and I joined in.**

**Years past, I'm now 25 and married Casey.**

**Our, children Madeleine, Patricia, Erick, and Henry.  
''Good, to be a family,''**

**'only see, the vase fell.**

**''He did it!''**

**''She did it!'' Said, the voices of my children.**

**we sighed.**

**The end.**

**and that's how, the tales of the were-turtle came,**

**the turtles smiled from the window, and I smiled back,**

**enjoy!**


End file.
